Power Rangers: Gods Among Us
by ICrzy
Summary: "We all know of Zeus... Hades... and Poseidon, but what of their demi-god children." This is a tale of the children of the demi-gods and their chances to be heroes like their parents. Follow these demi-gods while they battle monsters and even Titans in order to save their city and create a story for their legend.
1. Chapter 1: The Gods Among Us

**Welcome to the first chapter of Olympic Fusion/ Gods Has Fallen. Both titles are for the series however, Olympic Fusion is the title for the story. This is my first attempt to make my own series, better than the bad attempts before.**

**Cast:**

**Logan Campbell portrayed by Leo Howard**

**Leopold "Leo" Fitz portrayed by Logan Lerman**

**Nina Parr portrayed by Bella Thorne**

**Emma Simmons portrayed by Emily Osment**

**Jasper Butler portrayed by Munro Chambers**

**Tyler Jones portrayed by Jake T Austin**

* * *

Power Rangers: Olympic Fusion

Chapter 1: Gods Among Us

_'It feels like a dream since I and along with my friends found out who we are.' Thought a young man._

Standing in front of a mirror was a seventeen year old boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a white t-shirt with bleach jeans. He had shaggy brown hair that he could pull out of his face.

_'My name is Logan Campbell, I am a demi-god and a Power Ranger.' Logan thought._

Logan ran out of his house grabbing his lunch. He ran down the sidewalk in New Port, its a very populated city. Its the second most busy city in the area, its easily compared to such cities like New York City and California.

_'Like I said I am a demi-god and a Power Ranger, just like my friends.' Logan thought._

"Hey! Campbell we can't be late!" Shouted a male voice.

Logan looked forward to see five others waiting on him. They were all his age and waiting impatiently for Logan. Logan had a smile as he ran to caught up with them.

"Sorry Jasper." Logan said.

Jasper sighed, "Be on time next time."

Jasper had jet black hair, it was shaggy but not long like Logan's. He had hazel eyes that was bright. Jasper wore dark clothes and even wore nail polish and eyeliner.

_'Jasper Butler is the Black Ranger and son to the Greek God Hades. He keeps to himself but he is a great member.' Logan thought._

Smiling was a redhead next to Logan, "So what kept you today? Trying to tame that hair of yours?" She asked snickering.

Nina had nature red hair and brown eyes. She usually wore pink and other colorful colors with her outfits, she was more girlie than anything but it doesn't stop her to get athletic.

_'Nina Parr, she is very athletic and very competitive usually with me. She is the Pink Ranger and daughter to Greek God Hera.' Logan thought._

Nina looked a bit puzzled, "Well Logan?"

"Um- uh my alarm broke." Logan confessed.

Nina and the others laughed it up. Logan blushed because they were joking about it, but nevertheless they stopped when they knew it would bother Logan. Though Logan was nudged by a guy next to him.

"Want me to look at it? I am good with fixing things." Said the dark haired one to Logan's right.

_'Leopold Fitz, but everyone calls him Leo. He is my best friend and of course the Blue Ranger, also the son to the Greek God Poseidon.' Logan thought._

Leo had black hair and blue eyes, his eyes were so bright and ocean like. He wore a gray hoodie with a dark blue shirt under it with blue jeans. He may be from a long line of Scottish family but he looks nothing like his mother's side.

"Yeah, you always seem to fix it." Logan confessed.

"Well you should stop throwing it across the room when it goes off." Stated a blonde next to Leo.

_'Emma Simmons, she is really close to Leo. I swear they'll date in the future. She is the Yellow Ranger and daughter to the Greek God Artemis.' Logan thought._

Emma had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her clothes style was more tomboy than Nina's girlie look. She dresses like a skater and it quite talented on the board.

Emma sighed, "I mean what are you going to do when we all go our own ways after high school?"

Logan sighed, "I know Em."

Emma smirked knowing she was right, "Damn right I'm right."

Logan smirked at that comment and noticed Leo staring at him lost in thoughts. Nudging Logan was the last guy whom has not been introduced.

"Hey guys we should go faster or we'll be late." He said.

_'That is Tyler Jones, he is the Red Ranger and the son to the Greek God Ares.' Logan thought._

Tyler has always been tanner than the rest of the group. His natural brown hair and brown eyes looked like he was born in Mexico or even Spain but he wasn't. He always wears his black leather jacket with a red shirt and his jeans.

"Right let's hurry." Logan said.

**-At the gates of West Port High-**

West Port was built to be a community college but when funding went away for the college they turned it into a public high school. Which helped students go to a school much closer than West Pine High, that is on the other side of New Port.

The gang entered the building, as freshmen this school was something amazing but now it just became second nature as well as their hidden secrets. The gang stood in front of each other with small sad smiles.

"This is where we depart." Jasper said coldly.

"Until fifth period," Nina finished.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah- I gotta go see if Meg made it to first period OK." Tyler said.

Leo nods, "See you later guys."

Each student went off into their own direction, at the school the they only have a few classes together. It was their mythology class, lunch, and science. Logan had English 11 for his first period, Nina had history first period, Tyler had Spanish first period, Emma had art first period, Leo had P.E. first period, and Jasper had algebra first period.

**-Unknown location-**

A simple chuckle rises, "My son thought banishment from Olympus would change me-."

Stepping out of the shadows was a man, but wasn't a normal man. He snapped his fingers and a slight bit a lightning sparked.

He grinned, "They let me keep my powers. What idiotic fools. This world, this world will be mine."

**-In Mythology class**-

Logan's head rises, he had a terrible feeling in his stomach and it wasn't the thought of Lunch Lady Betty's special meat for lunch. No it was some kind of feeling that was something he couldn't explain, something like his half god side.

Logan turned his head from his seat to Leo's spot behind him, Logan sees Leo nods slowly agreeing with him. Leo had felt the same thing and it worried the son of Poseidon. Logan then was startled by a loud slam on his desk.

"Mr. Campbell am I too boring for you to pay attention?" Their teacher, Ms. Franklin asked.

Logan shakes his head, "No- no Ms. Franklin." Logan said.

Ms. Franklin sighs, "Teenagers."

Ms. Franklin is in her sixty's, she is on her twenty-fifth year of teaching. Her gray- brown hair came to her shoulders and her blocky glasses covered his green eyes. She always wore weird sweaters and her khakis.

"Back to what I was saying. Zeus and Hera married, though they were siblings after all. Yes children is sounds weird but remember its only mythological. Nevertheless Hera became Queen of Olympus where Zeus was still king." Ms. Franklin said.

Nina and Logan exchanged an awkward glance, technically they were sorta related though there has been no similar facial features or even anything they shared in common besides being a ranger and a demi-god.

"Does anyone know who the son of Hera and Zeus was?" Ms. Franklin asked.

At first no one raised their hand. Ms. Franklin had a disappointed look on her face, she glanced at the students and then sought her attention on the one student she knew always paid attention even if it would kill him.

"Leopold, can you answer the question?" Ms. Franklin asked.

Leo nodded but also heard some students laugh at his full name, "Um yes miss."

"Well, who was it?" Ms. Franklin asked.

"It was- Ares, the god of war." Leo answered.

A smile appeared on the elderly women, "Spot on Leopold."

Logan turned and had a smile at Leo but him and Nina both saw Tyler glance at them, another awkward look. Since technically a lot of them were sorta related due to the stories from class and also the gods honest truth, it kinda made the gang feel weird.

Ms. Franklin turned to the class, "The three most power gods. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon are the sons of a very powerful god. His name was Kronos. Now can anyone tell me something about Kronos?"

A hand rose it was a girl in the back of the glass, "He was exiled right? Um didn't Zeus um overthrew his father from control of Olympus?" She asked unsure.

She had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a purple sweater and blue jeans, she has thin framed glasses over her face.

"Yes, Rebecca. That is correct." Ms. Franklin said.

Logan glanced back and saw Rebecca wave at Logan with a small smile, he awkwardly waved back and turned back to the front of the class. Logan heard some weird sound and realized he wasn't the only one hearing it. The students in the class ran to the window disobeying Ms. Franklin, and saw a large Minotaur ramming a tree in the court yard.

Logan turns to the gang behind him, "Guys."

They all nod, Logan nods as well.

**-Outside the school-**

Logan grinned and pulled up his sleeve showing some weird watch, but it wasn't a watch.

"Ready rangers?" Logan asked.

"Ready!" They shouted.

"Fusion of Olympus! Gods Among Us!" The gang all shouted at the same time.

"Son of Zeus, I am the White Ranger!" Logan shouts.

"Daughter of Artemis, I am the Yellow Ranger!" Emma shouts.

"Son of Hades, I am the Black Ranger!" Jasper shouts.

"Son of Poseidon, I am the Blue Ranger!" Leo shouts.

"Daughter of Hera, I am the Pink Ranger!" Nina shouts.

"Son of Ares, I am the Red Ranger!" Tyler shouts.

Standing before the Minotaur was the six Olympic Fusion Rangers. Logan watched the Minotaur charge them, he flipped over it with Leo and Jasper following behind him. Whereas Nina, Emma, and Tyler ducked and rolled off to the side.

"Damn it, this thing is going to be a pain." Tyler moans.

Nina sighs, "It's always a pain." She complained.

Logan ran next to them, "Keep your head in the game guys."

Leo nods, "Right."

All six rangers pulled out their Olympic swords, the swords looked the same however they were the same color as the ranger who held them. Logan glanced at his team and slowly nods, then each ranger starts to charge in that direction of the Minotaur.

Nina charged directly and followed by Jasper, however Jasper was thrown back by the Minotaur's large arm. Jasper was thrown into Leo and Emma, which because of this ruined their plan of attack. Logan nervous now had to think of a new plan.

Tyler swiftly attacked the Minotaur by slicing his sword on the back of the Minotaur, the gang hears the roar echo all around them. The Minotaur was angry and it seemed to have made things worst. The angered beast grabbed Tyler by the helmet and threw him into Nina, who was still standing.

Logan stood and saw the Minotaur stare at Logan, Logan tighten his grip of the sword in his hands. His team were wounded and slowly got back to their feet, but as they rose they heard the beast chuckle at them.

"This is the sons and daughters of the most powerful gods, pathetic." The Minotaur said.

The beast had a smirk on his face, Logan looked calm but knew Tyler was another story. Tyler being the son of Ares had a short temper.

"We're pathetic? Hah, that's a joke you stupid cow!" Tyler shouts.

The beast chuckled, "Son of Ares just like the old man."

Tyler tighten his jaw and charged in the direction of the Minotaur.

"Tyler!" Nina shouted standing up.

Tyler had his sword point aimed for the Minotaur's heart, Tyler's plan was to kill the beast. He was going to slay the monster. Before Tyler could complete with that Logan witnessed the Minotaur ramming Tyler with his horns and then Tyler demorphed.

"Tyler!" Leo shouts.

Jasper glared at the beast, "This is getting out of hands."

Logan nods, "I am aware."

"Any ideas, leader?" Emma asked.

"I'm thinking..." Logan said.

* * *

NEXT TIME: The gang figures out how to handle themselves against the Minotaur.


	2. Chapter 2: Introduce the Messenger God

**Cast: **

**Professor Hank is portrayed by Nathan Fillion**

**(Mentioned) Desmond portrayed by Dyan Sprouse **

**(Mentioned) Daniel portrayed by Cole Sprouse**

* * *

Power Rangers: Olympic Fusion

Chapter 2: Introduce the Messenger God

-

Jasper ducked as Nina rose to strike at the Minotaur. Jasper heard Tyler grasp for air and then the son of Hades turned with his helmet on, though he was quickly shoved by the son of Poseidon due to the beast swinging his fist.

"Thanks, man." Jasper said.

Leo nods, "Yeah."

Jasper rises and wields his sword, "So what's the plan?"

Leo and Jasper then quickly turn to Logan, the responsibility of being a leader was brand new still to Logan. So the big three sons stood next to each other and watch the beast turn to them.

"So Fitz, what did the stories say the Minotaurs weakness is?" Logan asked.

Leo turns, "Um- well Logan." Leo started.

Jasper shouts, "Its coming!"

Jasper took a hit and Emma appeared running over after checking on Tyler, now leaving Nina over there. Emma strikes her sword on the beast, causing the loud roar to echo across the blue sky.

"Ops, that probably didn't help." Emma said.

"You think?" Jasper winced in pain.

Leo studied the beast as it raged into an uncontrollable rage. He kicked and ran in their direction, Leo rolled over on the ground and noticed how untamed the beast was. How it wasn't too bright and it allowed its anger to take control.

"By gods name, I got it." Leo said standing.

"We're all ears." Emma said.

Logan nods and noticed Nina walking an injured Tyler over, "Yeah what's the plan?" Nina asked.

Leo points to the spot where Emma caused a large amount of pain, "Minotaurs aren't too bright and relay on their strength to overpower everything. All we need to do it keep his mind in rage and attack that spot with a powerful shot."

All eyes turned to the daughter of Artemis, "What?" Emma asked.

Logan turned to Emma, "Think your arrows can hit that spot perfectly?" Logan asked.

Emma smirked and her ranger sword transformed into a golden bow with one arrow already attached, "I'm not the huntress' daughter for nothing." Emma said.

Logan nods, "We'll keep the Minotaur busy while Emma finds a clear shot."

The rangers nod and took off in the direction of the Minotaur, even Tyler who morphed back into his Red Ranger costume. Each ranger kept the attention of the Minotaur well enough. They took heavy blows and kept the dumb creature's mind on them and not even notice Emma perched on the roof side.

"In the name of my mother and the other gods in Olympus, I banish you demon!" Emma shouts and fires the arrow.

The Minotaur did not notice the arrow until he felt pain, suddenly the beast started to glow and then, boom!

**-Unknown location-**

"Damn it, I was certain that the stupid Minotaur would work." Shouted an angry voice in the shadows.

"Do not be angered my sweet." A soft female voice said appearing from the shadows.

This women looked like a goddess, no pun needed. She had long brown hair like silk, her eyes were a deep brown. She wore a white shoes and golden shoes upon her pale feet. She smiles at the shadowed man, hidden in shame or anger.

"Rhea, I will not be made a fool again. Not by the children of my damn sons." He shouted.

"Kronos, they are just as much your sons as they are mine." Rhea said.

Stepping out of the shadows was Kronos, he had a look that made him blend in with humans. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes, sure he had a bread but that was normal for some male humans. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans to blend more.

"The banish me, and yet you follow me instead of staying." Kronos said.

Rhea touched Kronos' face, "As much as I disagree with your choices I want to be with my husband." Rhea said with a soft smile.

Kronos touchs her hand that rests on his face, "Oh Rhea. You're the only good in my life."

**-Lunch room at West Port High-**

Tyler had an ice bag on his head, Nina rubbed his back for comfort. Jasper gazed his attention to the students staring at them and then back to Logan, Jasper noticed how much Logan keeps to himself and it bothered him.

"So why are you the leader again?" Jasper asked.

All eyes on him, "What?" Emma asked.

"Why does Campbell lead?" Jasper asked.

Tyler slightly moves, "I wanna hear this too." Tyler then winced in pain.

"Guys, we shouldn't start a fight here." Leo protested.

"Why Leopold? Don't you wonder why you didn't get to lead nor myself?" Jasper asked.

"I- don't want to lead." Leo said.

Jasper rolls his eyes, "Come on Logan."

Logan turned to them, "I recall everyone being there when Her- I mean Professor Hank told us."

Emma nods, "Yes and I recall it perfectly. He told us we're demi-gods and Power Rangers. He even gave us our morphers." Emma said.

"No one asked you, Simmons." Tyler said.

Leo stood up in defense, "No need to be rude." Leo said.

Leo then sat down and blushed, Emma slightly blushed too and formed a small smile. Everyone knew Emma and Leo had feelings for each other, whether they'd tell one another was another story.

Jasper rolls his eyes, "Really I just want a freakin' answer."

Logan looked at Jasper, "Do you want me to repeat what Professor Hank told us? Cause I will." Logan said.

Nina sighs, "If it bothers you so damn much we can just ask Professor Hank." Nina said.

Jasper and Tyler exchange a look, "Fine."

Leo sighs, "Sometimes I wonder how in god's name we are going to save the world."

**-West Port University-**

Walking into a professor's classroom, was the Power Rangers. They entered the classroom of the one called Professor Hank, he was the Messenger God in hiding to observe the human behavior and report to Zeus himself.

Clearing up some paper word was a brown haired male, he had brown eyes and has glasses over them. He took the glasses off and placed them on his desk, he wore a black suit with a blue tie. He has some papers on his desk and also some photographs as well.

"Professor," Logan said.

Hank's head lifts up, "Oh children."

"We have to ask you something, if you aren't busy." Leo said.

The children reach the professor, Hank had a warm smile being Hermes himself. Hank puts his glasses back on and takes a seat in his big chair at his desk.

"What can I help you with?" Hank asked.

"Why is Logan the leader?" Tyler asked.

Nina and Emma sighs, "Oh here we go."

Hank smirks, "This huh? Well you know who you're fathers are but it doesn't affect why you were chosen as the leader, Logan wasn't picked because he was the son of Zeus." Hank said.

"Then what is it? My father is Ares and I don't see why I can't lead?" Tyler asked.

"My father is Zeus' brother as well as Leo's dad." Jasper said.

Hank sighs, "And my two boys are the son's of the Messenger God. The title of the parent doesn't mean you are the leader." Hank said.

Logan looked at Hank's desk, sitting on the desk was the photograph of his sons. This was an old photo due to the date on the picture saying June 13th, 1999. The boys in the photo were twins with blonde spiky hair with green-blue eyes, they wore the same blue shirt with khaki shorts.

Hank noticed Logan looking at the photo and grinned, "Can't believe Desmond and Daniel have grown up."

Jasper crosses his arms on his chest, "Hey the answer."

Hank stands up, "To be honest Jasper was the first choice to lead."

Tyler snapped, "What?"

"Seriously?" Emma asked.

Hank nods, "Zeus and I talked about it. Jasper contains this personality of calmness, a collect emotion that can keep himself cool at difficult situations. Nevertheless, we had our eyes on another individual." Hank said.

Nina cocked her head to the right, "Who?"

"Leopold," Hank said.

"Wha- What?" Leo asked.

Hank smiles, "You may not believe it Leopold but you could lead. You second guess too much which is the reason you weren't picked, yet you had an intelligence far beyond the others which would be useful to make plans." Hank said.

"What about me?" Tyler asked.

Hank shakes his head, "Zeus and I did not talk about you son. Logan was our final choice, besides the fact he is the son of Zeus the role of leading will naturally fall into his arms. He may not see it now but he is a leader, just needs to unlock it."

The children stood there in silence for a while. Tyler was angry a little, Jasper was calm, Leo was a bit unsure, Nina was a bit shocked, and Emma just glanced to Logan. Logan looked down and then back up.

"You really believe in me?" Logan asked.

Hank nods, "Of course Logan. You are a nature born leader, besides be glad it wasn't my sons picked as the leaders. The team would have fallen apart within a week time." Hank joked grabbing his jacket.

Leo looks at Hank, "You think we can actually handle this much weight?"

Hank nods, "Yes. And don't worry, I believe you'll obtain some help in the future." Hank said grabbing his brief case.

Hank exit his classroom leaving the six demi-gods standing in the empty classroom. Logan looked at another photo on Hank's desk, this one looked recent besides the fact the date on the photo said May 25th 2014. It was a photo of the twins, Desmond and Daniel, at their college graduating.

"Guys, I think we can do it." Logan said smiling.

Nina nods, "Yeah." She smiled.

"Totally." Emma said.

Leo nods, "Sure."

Jasper shrugs, "Whatever."

Tyler nods, "Yeah yeah."

Logan puts his hand out, then one by one each ranger put their hand in the middle and then lowered them down and then quickly rose them up in the air shouting loudly.

"Children of legends! Olympic Fusion!" They shouted.

* * *

NEXT TIME: The rangers try to get Leo to stop doubting himself as a ranger.


	3. Chapter 3: Issue In Fitz Land

**Cast: **

**Angus Fitz: Denis Lawson**

**Merdia Fitz: Lindsey Duncan**

**Lancy Fitz: Karen Gillian**

**Mary Fitz: Francesca Capaldi**

**Peter Fitz: Tucker Albrizzi**

**Henry Fitz: Logan Moreau**

* * *

**-In the Fitz household-**

Leo was cooking breakfast for his three cousins, grandparents, and mother. His mother was working over time to support him and his cousins, not to mention the fact that his grandfather is still working. Whereas his grandma babysits the youngest child, Henry, who is three.

Running into the kitchen was his two cousins, Mary and Peter. Both shared the Scottish side heavily, with their green eyes and red hair not to mention their pale skin.

"Morning Leo!" Mary smiles.

Mary was eight and Peter was eleven, they were sweet kids and very respectful. Leo turns and smiles at his two younger cousins.

"Morning you two." Leo said.

He places pancakes on the plate for his two cousins, Peter and Mary began to eat. With Leo packing his lunch, he hears coughing coming from his mom's bedroom. He walks over and sees her putting on her work uniform, she worked at a coal factory. The hours were long but the pay was great to support them all.

"Mom, you're getting sick." Leo said.

His mother, Lancy, turns with a gentle smile. She always hid her true feelings, probably to protect Leo. It made sense, when Leo was young she told him that his father was killed when he went to England to visit his family. Which in her mind is why Leo looks nothing like his Scottish family.

"Nonsense, Leopold." Lancy said and coughed again.

Concern filled the seventeen year old's eye, "Mom take a day off. I- I can work down at Marco's bakery after school. I am fine with it." Leo said.

Lancy smiles at Leo, "Now son I don't want you to be an adult. Besides, you should be heading off to school now." Lancy said.

Leo nods, "Yes ma'am." He said.

Leo exits the room and sees his grandfather sit on the couch, he wore a movie theater uniform. His grandfather is from a long line of important Scottish people, and is proud to be a Scottish immigrant.

"Papa," Leo said.

His grandfather, Angus, looked up. He wore his very old glasses and rubbed his balding head. He was finishing a smoke and coughs lightly, he tells his wife and the family that he's been smoking since he was a boy and if it was deathly he'd be ten feet under by now.

"What is it Leopold?" Angus asked.

"Look after ma for me." Leo said showing concern.

Angus nods, "Leopold you are so concerned over others and yet to look after yourself. I will my dear, mac-mic." Angus said with a smile.

Standing at the door was Mary and Peter, with their backpacks and ready for school. Being impatient they called for Leo, he grabbed his lunch and backpack and he followed the young ones out of the door for school.

**-Leo's lockers at West Port High-**

Leo reached for his text books and was somehow lost in thoughts, all he kept thinking about was his mother. And he was just worried and worried, and yet he didn't even hear his friend walk over.

"Hey, Fitz." It was Logan.

"Whoa-! Don't sneak up on me." Leo said.

Logan frowns, "Everything alright man?"

Leo nods, "Yeah it was a rough morning."

Logan nods and leans against the locker, "The little ones fighting again?"

Leo smiles, "When aren't they at each other's throat? Besides it's not about them."

Logan looked confused, as far as Logan was for sure most of Leo's problems at home was with the two or that is as far as Leo told Logan. He has heard only stories of his grandfather and his grandmother. Logan's never met Leo's mother and always wanted to but, Leo makes up a good reason why not to.

"Is it your mom?" Logan finally asked.

Logan knew it was the answer because of Leo's expression, "No- sorry it was actually the baby. He- kept me up all night." Leo fibbed.

Logan looks at his friend, "Come on Fitz. You need to be honest with me."

Leo was about to speak but the bell cut him off, "We better get to class."

**-In Mythology class-**

Ms. Franklin had given the class a test and the class had completed it with enough time to socialize afterwards. Most of the students were texting on their phones or if they were the book nerd they were reading. Though the rangers sat by Logan's seat and began talking, between with the last attack and about Professor Hank.

"I think we need more information, I think Professor Hank and our parents are keeping stuff from us." Tyler said honestly.

Emma turns to him, "And you would know this how?"

Tyler turns to her, "How else? They wanted Jasper and Leo McPold to lead before deciding on Logan, they could have more intell that they aren't telling us." Tyler said sounding all paranoid.

"Oh shut up Tyler," Nina said.

"I am serious." Tyler said.

Jasper rolls his eyes, "Stop being paranoid."

Tyler glares and turns to Leo, "You're smart right? Tell them there it is possible for the gods to keep things from us."

Leo had been snapped back into a chat he wasn't in but rubs his head, "Uh- I guess. I mean they've been living before us- so there are probably some secrets they are keeping from us for our own good."

"You can't think that." Tyler said.

"Lay off, Tyler." Logan said.

Tyler turns, "Why am I the only one who is concerned with this?"

Leo looks down, "I am just concerned with myself." Leo mumbles.

Emma couldn't help but overhear that, she looks at him and rubs his back. He looks at her and sees a gentle smile which remained him of his mother. He looks back down and sighs to himself.

"Hank promised to keep us updated on our threat. I don't think he'd go against his word." Logan said.

"Neither do I," Jasper said siding with Logan.

Tyler shrugs, "I'd feel a lot better hearing it from him."

Nina sighs, "Well you can't he went on a trip to- you know where." Nina said the last part lower.

Emma nods, "Besides I think we'll be fine. We got our leader, we got this geat team, and I know we can do this."

Leo looks down, 'Everyone has a weak link.'

**-Outside of West Port Elementary-**

Leo sat at the gate reading his novel for his English class, he leans against the gate for the school. He would lean forward after a few minutes to hear if his cousins were coming. Though instead business people and other citizen's walked in front of him.

"So what brings you here?" Asked a soft voice.

Leo looks up, "Emma?"

Emma smiles, "I asked you a question."

"I- I am picking up my cousins." He said blushing.

Emma sits next to him, "They close to you?"

"Yeah- my aunt and uncle passed away from a car wreck a few years back, neither of them really remember it but its been rough." Leo said.

Emma nods, "So you look after them?"

"Yeah, and my gran looks after Baby Henry who is three. My mom and grandfather work to help support the family." Leo said.

Emma shrugs, "It happens Leo."

Leo shrugs, "Yeah- but sometimes I wonder-."

Emma noticed the conflicted boy's expression, "Leo?"

Suddenly they hear the giggling of children, and then two ginger siblings spot Leo and run over. The two tackle him by hugging him tightly and laugh. Mary notices Emma first and pokes Leo to gain his attention.

"Leo who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" Mary asked.

Leo blushes and shakes his head, "No- Mary. This is Emma, we're friends from school."

Peter smiles, "I am Peter Fitz and this is my sister Mary." Peter said.

Emma smiles, "Nice to meet you."

Leo puts his book in his backpack and stands up, "Okay let's head out."

"But- can Miss Emma come?" Mary asked.

Leo turns, "Do you mind?"

"I don't," She smiles.

**-Fitz household-**

"Angus! For once can you clean up your mess!" Shouts Leo's grandmother, Merida.

The front door opened and in came the twins smiling and laughing with glee, and behind came Leo with Emma. Emma was a bit shocked, the place was actually a bit small to house for seven. The way Leo told her, she thought it was a large house yet she didn't act rude about it.

"Gran!" Mary smiles.

"Oh my princess and my warrior, how was school?" Merida asked.

"Fun." Peter said.

That is when Angus and Merida noticed Leo with a girl, "Leopold is this a friend of yours?" Angus asked.

Leo nods, "Um yeah- Emma meet my grandparents, Angus and Merida. Papa and gran, this is Emma." Leo said.

Angus smiles, "Ah we meet a friend of Leopold."

Merida hits her husband, "Don't frighten the girl. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiles.

From another room they hear coughing, a loud and rough cough. Merida showed a concern look as she went to the bedroom closest to the kitchen, Leo followed his grandma into the room.

Emma didn't want to be rude but walked over near the door, she sees Merida pulling up some blankets on someone on the bed. Leo stood by the bedside and held onto the person's hand. From the room she hears Merida and Leo speaking another language, a language Emma wasn't fimiliar with.

Emma hears Angus from behind, "We're from the north coast of Scotland. I was actually born in the country, there we speak with this heavy accent but also picked up on Norse. We speak it formally around the house, mostly to each other, or if someone from outside the family is around." Angus said.

"Oh, sorry?" She said.

Angus laughs, "Its not a problem. This family is close, we relay on each other. Mary and Peter do not understand yet, but will soon just like their Norse studies." Angus said.

Emma nods, "Is something wrong with Leo's mom?" Emma asked.

Angus frowns, "Oh my Lancy. She is ill, and refuses to take a break. Ah my poor daughter, she is going to work herself to death."

Emma looks sadden and turns to the bedroom, "Oh heavens."

"Lancy is strong, she always is. She only does this for Leopold, to make sure he is happy and taken care of. She may be pushing herself but she is only looking after her son." Angus said.

Emma turns to Angus, "What about Leo's dad?"

Even though Emma knew the answer, she thought she should ask like a normal person would in that situation.

"Lepold's father, psh." Angus made a face and walks to the couch.

Emma follows, "What? Was it something I said?" She asked.

Angus shakes his head, "No dear its just that man."

Emma sits next to him, "So what happened?"

Angus turns to Emma, "My Lancy was in love- in love with a man from London. This man was handsome and smart, he- he treated my girl right. He was very nice, toward my children to my wife and myself. He proposed to my daughter after three years being together, and- after she gave birth to Leopold things began to act weird."

Emma looks confused, "How?"

Angus looks at the ceiling, "After being in Lepold's life for eight years he just- packed up and left. It was after Merida and myself immigrated here to America, we moved in to help her back on her feet."

"I can understand Leo, my mom is not in the picture like his dad isn't." Emma said.

Angus raises his eye brow, "Is that so?"

Emma nods, "My dad told me when I was six she passed away."

Angus touches her shoulder, "I am sorry for the loss."

Coming out of the bedroom, Emma sees both Leo and Merida come out. Both still rambling in Norse, it seemed like those two were going at it and Leo didn't like what his grandma had to say. Merida sighs and turns to Leo with a comfort look and motioned him to go with Emma.

"Angus, why don't you help me ready the snack for the kids." Merida said.

Angus stands and follows his wife into the kitchen, Leo turns to Emma. He motions her to follow him into his bedroom, Emma was a bit nervous about it since this was the first guy's room she's ever been in.

**-Leo's bedroom-**

Leo's room was just as she thought Leo would have it. There were bookshelves, a desk full of papers, it was completely neat, and well just Leo like. Leo threw his book bag on his bed and turn to see an awkward Emma.

"Well- um," Leo started.

"Nice room." Emma said.

Leo flusters, "Yeah."

"Listen, is something wrong with your mom?" Emma asked.

Leo smiles, "It's not your concern Em."

Emma wanted to yell at him, tell him that they are a team yet their morphers beeped. There was trouble and the rangers had to stop it, it was their mission.

Leo looks at her, "Come on."

"Okay," Emma said.

-Downtown West Port-

A loud explosion, people screamed and ran through the chaos. Something was coming, something dangerous, and something deathly.

* * *

_NEXT TIME: Leo still struggles with his issues. Will the team help him through it?_


End file.
